Guilty Pleasure
by Avi Joanie
Summary: Its wasnt my day everything was not right.But everything indeed went wrong when I met him.A cop cant love a criminal.The lines were broken that night.But little did I know that wat started wasnt a onenight thing and that I was in a guilty pleasure..
1. Chapter 1

**Gulity Pleasure EDITED**

**How It Started  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

"What. Did. You. Say?" I asked. I was utterly in shock. Not again.

"He escape again miss..." Said my personal assistant, Miyon.

I stood up and slammed my hands to the desk "NO!" This couldn't be possible. He escape AGAIN. This was the 167 time we caught him and he always escapes we don't even take a look at him. Who is this you might ask... The one AND only king of thieves; that's what we call him in the office since we don't know his name yet... He has robbed more than 200 jewels in the past year or two. And has put this city department in shame... My department in shame because we can't catch him... and if we do catch him guess what he does! Escapes his ass out of jail!I have been Main Detective of the police department for a year and half .I am actually one of the best detective Tokyo has! But ever since pretty robber boy came in the picture...lets say the boss isn't happy. And a life with a screaming boss and the same unsolved case isn't pretty, it's living hell for a 24 year old detective. I was mad with furry I couldn't take this any longer! "I am leaving, I'll take the day off today!".

"But miss you have a meet-".

"No re-schedule! I don't need more problems" I put on my hat and coat and I headed out the door but then stopped and turned around "Call me when they find him again."I closed the door and walked out the office, today was not my day.

I soon arrived to my messy apartment. It was tiny but I could manage. I took off my hat and coat and threw it on the floor with the rest of my hats and coats I pulled out my shirt from my skirt and took off the high heels. I also took of the belt, guns were heavy. After i got comfy I went to the fridge and got ice cream and sat on the couch and watch TV. This was my daily routine sadly.. Mad. Eat. TV. Shower. Sleep. And I guess its time for step four.

After I showered I put on my Pj.. it was a silky pink short knee length dress it was quite comfy I put my hair in a long pony tail. And I was heading to the bed, my phone started to ring, it was the call. I ran as fast as I can to the living room and answered the phone.

"We found him." Miyon said.

"Give me the place."

I was racing as fast as I could! I had to get there before he runs off like always. I passed all the red lights that would come up. Cops sure follow rules..I was in such a hurry I didn't even change. I soon found a bunch of police cars surrounding a small jewelry store. I was here. I stopped the car and got out. Lucky I found my partner soon.

"Hello Karin!" Micchi said "Nice choice of clothes my friend." He laughed.

"Shut up, is he still in there."

"We have no clue but there was witness that said he was in there" he looked at the building.

"Idiots why haven't you people checked if he was really in there."

"Waiting for your orders, you are in charged of this case you know"He smiled.

"Ugh." I said "Pass me your gun and badge."

"What! don't fire me!" He said.

"No! stupid I am going in, I need to see if he is there".

"Ohhhh." He handed his badge and gun " I wouldn't go in there if I was were you though".

"Why?"I asked while checking if the gun is loaded.

"Because you dressed provocative." He chucked .

"Shut up"I said I passed through the noisy people and cops and before I knew it I was in front of the door of the jewelry shop. I turned around "Come in in my signal" I advised Micchi.

"Ok boss, but you will need this." He gave me a Walkie-talkie. "Give us the signal when to come in." He went back to the crowd.

I took a deep breath and went in. It was heavy dark, I couldn't see a thing maybe because of all the lights outside and I still haven't adapted my eyes to the dark. I gulped and blindly walked forward while pointing my gun forward "Is anyone here?" No response. I kept walking and I soon felt little glass pieces on the floor... He was here and I could see a little better..I looked up and I saw a hole. Smart he came from the sealing.

"Keh, I was expecting you Miss Hanazono-san or may I can you by your lovely first name Karin."

I started to turn around. My vision was still burry, I couldn't see quite good yet. "Save the jokes for later." I turned around again "Where are you?".

"Still can't see Miss Hanazono-san? What a shame..." I heard footsteps. "This is are first time I meet you isn't Miss Hanazono-san."

"How do you know that's my name?"

"Well how can't I not know your name Miss Hanazono-san, you are the person who wants my head the most.." I felt a hand touch my arm and a breath in my ear "I know everything about you." He whispered.

I jumped I faced in the direction I felt him. My hands were shaking but I was still pointing the gun. "Who are you and who do you think are to touch me?"

"Well first of all your facing the wrong way Miss Hanazono-san and second what kind of question is that to ask Miss Hanazono-san when you are dress like that?"

"Well, I had a life which you had to destroy, just turn your self in and you will have less years in prison."

"Wait Miss Hanazono-san...I ruin your life...no no no, you let me destroy it because you see Miss Hanazono-san you let work control your life." He started to walk around. "If I were you I wouldn't let work control me because what's work? Noting really. Its come and go ,but you care about it too much. Miss Hanazono-san why do you think you haven't had a boyfriend?"

"You have no right to criticize me when you are are the one doing crime!" I was furious who did he think he was he had NO right to talk to me like he did.

"Do you even know why I do it Miss Hanazono-san, this is a just a hobby for me and I certainly don't keep the goods."

"Stop with your fancy talk, If you don't keep the goods what do you do with them throw them to the sea? Your a disgust!"

"Miss Hanazono-san don't be so cruel... You haven't even seen me yet to call me a disgust. Unlike me I have seen you and I think you are a quiet beautiful young lady, but if you were to seduce me tonight I would prefer you brought a lingerie night gown not silk" I heard his foot steps walk closer and then I felt his arms around me and his body in back of me. "You see silk shows some of you curves but with lingerie it would show all..." he whispered and then he put his hand on my waist and slid his hands up and down my body I drop my gun in shock.

"S-stop..."I whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered. I closed my eyes, I felt the chills when he touched my body. My body didn't deny his touch. But my mind got some common sense and pushed him away.

"Stop it! You have no right to touch me! I am not yours and you're not mine".

"Oh Miss Hanazono-san how I wish I can be... " He came closer and sightly brushed two fingers on my arm.

"Stop it you don't know me. Your kidding, you're trying to seduce me aren't you. So you can get off the hook... But I have bad news it won't work!" I pushed once again I still couldn't see him but I did feel him.

"Miss Hanazono-san I don't joke around like you think I do. And If I so did I would of laughed... I also wouldn't be here, I would of done my job and left and not waited for you to come."

"You're kidding me."

"Does this sound like if I am kidding Miss-Hanazono-san..." And before I knew it, I felt a arm wrap around my waist and his hand gently brushing my cheek. I felt heat rising what was this.. I was supposed to be here catch him! Not to be seduce by him. "We might look very different Miss Hanazono-san but we really aren't..." Then I felt his lips brush against mine. I felt my heart rush, I felt my insides stop. Not only did I felt sick it felt wrong. "I want you as much as you want me right now.."

I pushed away "No ,No, No...I Don't!" As soon as I said that I ran out I could not be there no longer.

"Karin! What happened!" Micchi said as soon as I came out "You look red! Are you sick?"

"I just need to leave! I cant be here!"

"What happened? Was he in there? Did he do something to you?" There was a pause I didn't know what to say.

"No he isn't there. I just wasted my time I am leaving." I went to my car and and slam the door. That was the first time I lied in my job, one time I talk to this guy and the next I am spell bound! I slammed my hand to my head. This couldn't be possible I couldn't have feelings for him. I didn't even know how he looks, not even his name. I started the car and went to my apartment. Today was not my day.

* * *

When I woke up I didn't want to work, not with what happen yesterday. I took off my night gown and let my hair down and combed it into my natural curls then I put on my suit, my gun belt and hat. At least I didn't smell the same like yesterday, yesterday his scent got stuck on me and I realized it before I went to sleep. I locked my door and I was off to work where for sure it will be all about him. As soon as I arrived I was back in world of ringing phones and talking of blah blah blah.

"Miss!Miss!" I heard Miyon said as soon as I walked in my office.

"What is it?" I asked while I was checking the work I didn't do yesterday.

"Um,the boss wants to talk to you."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her "What why?"

"I don't know, he just told me to tell you that."

"Ugh..." I rushed out my door and went to the boss's office, I just hoped I wasn't fired. I opened the door and I saw the boss he was sitting explaining I don't know what to a stranger with blonde hair.

"Oh hello Karin take a sit." my boss said. I took a seat next to the complete strange. "I have thought and I came to a conclusion that the case you have, Is to hard for you... So I brought England's best detective."

"But I can handle it! I have Micchi an-".

"No, I think you need help no buts."

Well maybe I did need a little help... Since what happen yesterday... "Fine." I crossed my arms.

"That's what I thought, Karin meet Kazune Kujyou" He pointed at the guy next to me.

I turned around and faced the strange "Hi Kujyou I am Karin Hanazono".

He turned around and looked at me "Hi Miss Hanazono-san" He took my hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you I am Kazune Kujyou." He smirked.

I was in total shock. Not only was he a total hunk, it was him, it was the guy from yesterday. I knew his voice! I didn't know how to react. The only thing I thought was what happen yesterday. Then it hit me, my life wasn't going to be normal anymore was it? I knew that I had no more peaceful life. I knew I had no more choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guilty Pleasure EDITED  
**

**A Lie Led To A Regret**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

I closed the door of my office.

"You..."

"Let me explain Miss Hanazo-"

"Explain what? Why your here? Is this a joking your trying to play?"

"Miss Hanazono-san, I suggest you clam down the other room might hear us." He sat on the chair. I looked at him and sat on my chair. "Can I talk now?" I sighed. "You see, I came here to show you..." He stood up and took of his black coat "That..." He walked to the coat and hung it. "I..." He walk and sat back down. "Am not as bad as you think." He smirked.

"Your kidding me?" I stood up. "You know what, I am going to turn you in right now!"

"Go head Miss Hanazono-san." He smirked "If you can, that is..."

"I so can!" I was mad. "You think I have pity for you!"

"Then why haven't you gone to turn me in then Miss Hanazono-san, cause if you really wanted to turn me in you would have done it a long time ago..."He stood up the only thing that was between us was my desk. "In fact, you would have turned me in when we were in the office. Aren't I right?"

My heart was beating faster and felt I had no air. I looked down to my shoes. I didn't have noting to back me up. Why didn't I turn him in when we were in the office?

"Miss Hanazono-san I also came here for your help." I looked up "You see yesterday, I didn't have too much of self control."

"Heck ya, you didn't" I muttered softly.. lucky he didn't hear me.

"And I apologize for that because the truth is tha-" My phone rang.

"Pardon me.." I went to my bag and got my phone. "Hello, Karin speaking."

"Karin!" Micchi screamed in line. "We think we found him!"

I sighed little did they know he was in my office. "How long have you people thought that he was in there."

"Like three hours."

Were they crazy he couldn't even be there for three hours "Leave, he is not there... I am positive." I saw Kujyou smirk.

"But Karin! We really do think he is here."

"He couldn't be in there for three hours, be logical. Now leave, he is not there."

"Fine..If you say so Karin." Micchi said "See ya at the office."

"Okay bye then.."I clicked the phone.

"Did they find me?" Kujyou chuckled.

"Not funny."

"Miss Hanazono-san, you don't have a sense of humor do you?"

I said noting "What were you going to tell me before they called me?" I sat back down.

"Oh that." He sat back down and looked at me.

"Yeah that. What is it?"I looked at him.

There was a big pause. I looked at him. His face expression told it all. How he wanted to tell me but he wasn't sure if he should or how. I shift my gaze to the door. I still felt him looking at me. The only thing that could be heard was the ringing phones and talking from outside.

"Well?" I shifted my gaze back at him.

"We before I tell you Miss-Hanazono-san I have a question...Will you answer it?" He smirked.

"Yes why not?"

"Do you feeling towards me Miss Hanazono-san?"

"Huh?" I was confused, why is he asking me this? "Why are you asking this?"

"Well I am a man with many question as well its my nature to be curious." He smirked.

"Well if you want to know so badly then I tell you." There was a pause. For some reason I simply didn't know, I didn't know what is wrong or right. But I wasn't going to let HIM know that. "I don't." I said, loud and proud.

"Then I am glad, because I regret everything that happened yesterday Miss Hanazono-san.. It was a misunderstanding..." I didn't want to face it but...I was a little hurt...

"Thank god! Because I can never like someone like you. your the kind of guy I hate the most!" I pretty much yelled. "But how is it a misunderstand?"

"Well you see Miss Hanazono-san when I saw you.. You reminded me of someone I know... And dearly love and for a moment I thought you were her..." He was in love. "That brings me to my second thing of why I am here..."

"Which is?" I said annoyed.

"Well I was wondering if you would help me... Since you don't like me so it wouldn't hurt you if you help me by pretending my girlfriend."

"What!" I stood up "Why the hell would I help you!"

"I will turn my self in afterwards."

"Huh?" I sat back down.

"Miss Hanazono-san if you help me, for a week that is... after I no longer need your help, I will turn my self in." He smirked " Its a win for win."

I looked at him. He really loved this person. I can tell especially from yesterday the way he touched me the way he kissed me. It still was still fresh in my mind...I closed my eyes. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. So nothing can really go wrong. And yesterday is all in past, there wasn't really feelings... So it really is a win for win. "Ok I will do it, just cause my job is first."

"I knew you would." He smirked. "Thank you Miss Hanazono-san! You don't know what it means to me."

"No problem, but why would you turn yourself after a week? After your done with whatever you need my help on." I said like if I didn't care but actually, I was very curious.

He chuckled. "You haven't been in love have you, Miss Hanazono-san?" I blushed and looked away."When you love someone... You do crazy thing, and even if you have them in your arms for a second you still feel complete."

"You really love her do you.." I looked at him and his ocean blue eyes looked at me.

"I do, more than you know... But I am afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" I asked.

"I am afraid of not loving one but two persons at the same time..."

"What do you mean?" My heart raced.

"Miss Hanazono-san you know what I mean." He smirked. "I better watch out to not fall on love with the person that despises me the most don't you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Guilty Pleasure EDITED  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Matters

* * *

**

"H-Himeka?" I said as I blinked I still didn't capture the image.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Last time I saw her we were at the party and that was a week or two ago. Which brings me to remember what happened with Kazune. That bastard was going to pay especially how he has been bothering me for the past week or two . But now I have Himeka in front of me in my office which is giving me the bad vibe but I can't really do anything about it.

"Sure come in." I guess I wasn't going home anytime soon. She sat down and I sat on my chair. And I felt a cold look and it came from her.

"To be honest I thought you were the last person he would be with."

"Huh?" I looked at her confused. "What are you trying to say?" I crossed my arms.

"You and Kazune."She crossed her legs "Cop and Robber, it's simply ironic."

"Well Himeka or who ever you are... I don't think our relationship should interest you or anyone else." Our pretend relationship I should have said but my pride was indeed on the line.

She started to laugh. "Are you kidding me. Do you think I stupid? Of course it interests me."

"How?" I said rudely. I couldn't believe she had the guts, and less that we were fighting for Kazune, well that I was.

"I know Kazune is in love with me."

"Then go out with him."

"With you in the way?"

"You want him, have him." I had better things to do then fight with this snob.

"Very funny cop."

"Yes very," I said dryly.

"You know, you are harder than I thought." She stopped. "I know you have feelings towards Kazune, I am not blind. But I must say.." She stood up. "I won't let you have him, not when he is mine."

"I don't care for him like you think I do, Miss."

She laughed "Look Karin, he is not your kind. You don't belong with us. In our world you are the enemy, like we are in yours. So if you don't care for him don't keep him around." She opened the door. "If you don't like him let him go because, he doesn't need a cop. He needs a real women. And don't worry he will soon be mine and you wont have to worry." She closed the door and she was gone.

"Bitch." I mumbled. I stood up and finally went home.

As soon as I got home I laid on the couch not even bothering to change I looked to the sealing. I knew our relationship shouldn't be. Heck it wasn't even real. A cop can never fall in love with the foe. I am better off if he leaves with Himeka. That meant he won't have to bother me anymore. He would turn his self in. And I would have captured one of the most searched thief in Japan. I smiled but soon sat up. Did I really want that for him. I touched my lips. I wouldn't kiss him anymore.

He wouldn't take care for me.

He wouldn't make fun of me.

He wouldn't be with me.

I felt my heart tighten of the thought. My mind came to a conclusion that I wouldn't except. I stood up.

"No, No, No."I said walking to the bathroom. "It can't be. It can happen. I must be crazy" I closed the bathroom door and got my bubble bath supplies "I am just off today. Get your head together." I soon started the hot water running. "Its impossible." I stopped the running water and poured the bubble soap. I took my clothes off and got in the tub. "He is the last person. I am a cop and he is a thief." I closed my eyes and stopped thinking idiot ideas.

After a while, I finally got out. I got my robe and was out the bathroom. I soon felt a presence I walked to the living room and smiled as I turned to see the couch. But soon I was disappointed. I realized how used to Kazune I was by now. I went to my room and went to change.

He wasn't coming and I wasn't going after him.

After I was done and in my I turned the T.V. I looked at the moving pictures but my attention was on my thoughts. I haven't seen Kazune since the morning. I didn't like the heart pain I felt as I thought of that. I laid down on cuddle position. I missed Kazune. But did Kazune miss me? Was he with Himeka? I thought of Kazune and Himeka. I couldn't bare it. I felt a tear running down my face. I quickly sat up and wiped it off. "Fuck" I said to my self.

"Karin?"

I instantly smiled and looked around the room.

"Karin stop eating!" I looked at the t.v and frowned. It was a T.V show.

I looked at my hand and thought about Kazune again. "Why did you have to be the bad guy?" I said to myself. I laughed "What the hell am I saying! Me, Kazune? Hahaha I gone crazy" I stopped and was eaten by my own silence. I wouldn't except it. "He has Himeka, and I..." I never really had no one. I never let no one in. I soon start to realize he was right, I was all things he said I was.. I slowly started to cry. Did he changed me...

I stood up and I walked to the window where he would come in. I crossed my arms and soon excepted the fact. I couldn't hide it. I missed him. I needed him. I felt noting when he wasn't near me. He made me realized who I really was. And make me want to change for the better. I looked at the moon and smiled. For now I knew that...

I was completely in love with Kazune Kujyou. I was in love with the last person I should be in love with. I would have never thought it would happen to me. But as much as I can't admit, is as much I love him. But I know now that, I have to change. Not for him but for me. I smirked of the thought and then I walked to my room. I know what he meant when he said about falling in love with the enemy.

**Kazune's POV**

I looked outside my window. I didn't quiet know how Karin was. I felt awful. Even though a week or two had passed she still hasn't forgiven me and I felt guilty for making her cry. "I have to go see her." I whispered to myself. I stood up and then I heard the bell ring. I walk to the door and opened the door. "Himeka?" I said shocked.

"Kazune!" I felt her arms wrapped around my body. Himeka was my everything with her my worries disappeared. I knew she was my one love. "I missed you."

I kissed her forehead and hugged her. I felt a sense of completion.

She soon let go of me and smiled "Kazune I have to talk to you." She took my hand and sat me in the couch. I smiled, she was the same old Himeka.

Himeka and I are distant close family friends. I met her after her parents and mine died and she and I lived with her uncle. We grew up together.. and in my bliss teenage years she made me fall in love with her. I smiled as I recalled those years. "What happened?" I asked.

"Kazune..." she whispered. "Kazune... I am in love with you."

I looked at her confused and my heartbeat went fast like a horse with no handle yet I felt something missing. "Himeka..."

"Shh..." she pressed her finger on my lips "Don't say anything.. but since I saw you with Karin.. I realized I was in love with you Kazune. I broke with my boyfriend." she confessed.

I was still shocked when she press her lips into mine. I stood still for a second and soon kissed her back. I slowly brushed my lips to hers. I felt... noting.

I pulled away and looked at her straight in the eye "Himeka..I.."

She giggled and smiled "I do too." I soon start to kiss her again and tasted her mouth once more.

Himeka pulled back "Kazune?"

"Yes?"

She looked nervous "D-do you love Karin?" I felt a chill go through me..Karin..

I looked at her and gave her the answer that was best to my heart "No." I truly only have loved only her.

Himeka smiled and kissed me. But on mind was the time I first kissed Karin.

**Karin's POV**

My eyes flew open as I heard the bird chirping. I quickly sat up and saw the time, 10:53. I stood up and walked to my closet. I smiled as I looked for my clothes and soon went to change. As soon as I finish and went to look for my phone and dialed a number,

"Hello?" I said.

"Karin?" Micchi said.

"Thank goodness you answered, Hey tell the boss I won't be going to the office today."

"Okay... what bug bit you why aren't you coming? Actually why haven't you been coming for the last weeks!"

"I have things to to do. Well bye." I hung up the phone and smiled.

**Kazune's ****POV**

I ran to the office late. I opened Karins office to see Micchi playing with her chair.

"Oh Kazune... Err looking for Karin?"

"Uh..Yes...May I ask what are you doing here?"

"She called sick today... not that she was but she wanted to take the day off today."

"Oh, do you know where she is."

"Nope." I felt the need to see her. And I was going to look for her until I found her.

**Karin's ****POV**

I walked to the mall and went to every store and before I knew it I was full of bags. I sat down a bench and sighed. It was been a long day. I soon thought what Kazune was doing I looked at my cell phone.

"Lock down Lock down." I closed my eyes and sighed. The mall was being robbed. I looked at the panicking people and stood up. When would I be able to have a day off with no drama.

I started to walk around and looked what was wrong it seemed someone was robbing the jewelry store.

I walked to the store.

"Madam please step away." The security guard said.

"I am a detective, cop whatever you want to call me." I took out my badge out of my bag.

"O-oh sorry please do come in.." He started to walk away.

"Hey, wait.." I said "What happen here anyways?"

He turned around and said "It seems a person came in and without knowing he got most of the stuff in that store there is no proof at all yet."

"Okay, Thanks." I walked to the store and looked around I kept looking at the opened glass I looked at the left gems and turned around.

"Kazune?" I gasped.

**Kazune's POV**

I smirked to her respond "Yes Karin?"

She was still with shock I looked at her confused she looked different then last time. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten that I am your work partner?" She still had a shocked face. I walked toward her as she stepped backwards. "What's wrong Karin? You look different. Is something wrong because I am shocked to not see you at work as much as I used to I have to chase you down now a days..."

"I-I have things to do." She looked away to avoid my eyes. I saw the blush in her face. I kept looking at her. We were both quiet for a while. "Did you do this?"

I smirked. "Just to find you."

**Karin's POV**

My heart skipped in a beat I felt already my face getting warmer. I still tried to avoid his look "Can you stop? Why do you continue to look for me? I can't even get a day without you now." I rudely said. I looked at him to hide the fact what I felt for him. I looked at him straight in the eyes and felt my heart flutter. "Well..."

"I missed you" He mumbled

"What?" I bushed more than I could.

He chucked "Just kidding I just have something to tell you.." My heart couldn't take his tease. I felt uncomfortable with him alone..

"Well tell me later I gotta go." I walked away but I soon felt Kazune's hand griping my wrist

"No. I have to tell you Karin."

"Why?"

"It's about Himeka..."

I let go of Kazune's grasp and kept walking. "I don't need to hear it."

"Are you sure?"

I turned around and looked at him "What are you trying to say?"

"Himeka confessed to me last night." He walked towards me. "Do do you remember our deal?"

"How can I forget?" I said rudely

"Do you feel something for me?"

I was shocked. I knew the answer but my mind wouldn't let me say it. I felt my heart tighten. That was a question I wasn't ready to answer. "I don't. Didn't I answer this already. How can I like a guy like you!"

He looked at me hurt like if I said the wrong answer. "Its' fine then." he walked right passed me and left.

My emotions were confused, was he saying goodbye I turned around to call for him but it was too late. I left in my knees and thought; maybe he loved me and I, made him leave me just now.

I had lost him?

**Kazune's POV**

I got in my car and slammed the door shut. I didn't know what I was thinking. Why the hell did I think Karin had feelings for me? I furiously started the car and I was off. I felt rejection hit me hard on a girl I didn't love. I went over the speed limit when I realized I idiot I was. I soon got to my destination and got off the car. The more the time past the more Karin would fill my head. I knocked the door and as soon as the opened I got in one knee.

"K-Kazune? Why are you in one kn-"

"Marry me, Himeka." Karin didn't leave my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guilty Pleasure EDITED  
**

**Deja Vu**

**Chapter 4  


* * *

**

We got out of the car and went in the house after the guards gave us the okay... The house or mansion I should say, was very elegant. I looked around and saw a HUGE wooden door in front of me, and we seemed to walk towards it.

"Is this it?" I said looking at the door.

"Yup."

I gulped looked at him.

"Ready?" He said as he had a hold a door.

I smiled and nodded. I pulled the door opened and I was amazed, the room looked like, those rich people parties that come out in the movie.. I looked around and saw people that didn't seem like high class robbers and thief's. The looked like rich clean cut people. Kazune grab a hold of my hand and we started to walk...We were filled of countless hellos and nice to meet yous. I didn't think they lived so carefree... I soon realized how relax I was just by being next Kazune. I never felt like this...I felt his hand hold mine..his thumb gently stroking my lower palm. We were still walking around. Everything was so fancy the people, the place, and the things. We stopped walking and his grip tightened. I looked forward and there she was his one love...

I looked at the girl and he had all the reasons to feel the way for her..

Her hair was in a bun and her bang cover her forehead she also had a stand of hair coming out from each side. She seemed to take a notice of Kazune's presence She looked at him and smiled.

Kazune-kun?" She said placing her glass of wine on a table.

"Good evening Himeka" He let go of my hand and walked towards her.

I Froze, I looked back and knew that I had seen this before . I thought back while still standing in my spot. I remembered and it was my dream. It was the exact same thing.

"Kazune!" she said as she hugged him. "I haven't seen you for a long time."

"I had things to do.." He said putting on a smile.

I looked at him, both of them I should say. It seemed they were in there own little world. I felt a pain and I started to walk away. I went to the bar and sat down.

"Want anything madam?" the bartender asked.

"A shot."

"Double?"

"Why not?"

He handed the me the tequila "Here you go."

"Thank you." I looked at the clear light yellow in the small cup and drank it.

"Are you mad or something?" the bartender asked.

"Me? No!"

He looked at me doubting my answer. "Want anything else?"

"What do you recommend?"

"For you... a maragrita since I see you have taking a like of tequila.." he said while taking my cup.

"Fine give me one.." I said smiling. I waiting about 2 mins and he was back.

"Here you go." He handed me the long cup.

I took a zip of the icy drink "This is good!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you'll like it.. I am sorry to ask but... Didn't you come here with someone?"

"Yup" I said and took another zip "He is somewhere with the girl he loves"

"But weren't you the girlfriend?"

"Me? No!" I started to laugh "He is just using me to get her jealous hahaha" I took a zip and looked at him in the eyes "We made a deal and I am just following it."

"Well I think he is worried about you."

"What why?" I said while taking a zip.

"Cause he is coming over here."

"Huh What?"

"Karin, I was looking for you."

I didn't dare to turn around "Well you were in your own little world so I came here." I took another zip.

"You could have told me."

"Your not my father."

"But I am your boyfriend."

I turned around and looked at him "Pretend, remember."

He took me by the hand and gave a tip to the bartender. "Thank you for taking care for her."

"No problem" He smiled he was sure enjoying himself.

"Lets go Karin." He pulled me as I got my drink and we were gone

I took a zip of my drink and looked at Kazune's angry face. "Where are we going?"

"Home." he said angrly

I drank all of my drink and left it on a table as we passed by.

"Kazune?" I heard Himeka say.

Kazune turned around but didn't let go of my hand.

"Oh hi, again."

"Who is she?" Himeka said while looking at me I was about to say who I was but Kazune pulled me close to him

"She's my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Pre-" Kazune cut me off.

"Yes I do. Her name is Karin Hanazono."

She looked at me weird and I didn't give a damn. I looked at Kazune "Can we go? This girl won't stop looking at me" I smiled.

"S-sure.." He said shocked "I am sorry I have to go." He let go of my waist and got my hand and we were off.

We didn't say a word in the car.

I felt extremely dizzy as I got off the car.

"Yo Karin wait!" He said as I walked to the stairs I didn't listen and continued going up. And as soon as I got to my door there is where things...started to get dirty.

"Shit, my keys..." I said while looking in my bag.

"Why did you act like you did?" He said as he put my keys in front of my face.

"Hey give me those!" I said trying to snatch it.

"Were you jealous?" he said smirking.

"No I wasn't give me my keys?"

"You did you get drunk then?"

"I am not drunk" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha I don't believe it." He dropped my keys on the floor.

"Hey! Give me my keys, pick them up bastard!"

He pushed me to the wall and cupped my chin"Look at me and tell me your not jealous." He said with a big smirk in his face.

"I am not." I said turning away "Give me my keys" I mumbled

"You expect me to believe that Karin. When it was you moaning my name in your sleep."

"What the hell! I didn't say that! Let go of me! Jerk!" I said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Why do you think I kissed you?" He whispered in my ear "Believe it or not I couldn't resist those red lips of yours."

"Stop it.." I whispered

"I know you want me Karin..." He looked me straight in the eye. "You don't know how much I want you" He leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. I immediately slapped him and got my keys.

"Asshole!" I yelled "You think its funny! Stop using me for you entrainment and go fuck you self! Stop playing with me!" I opened the door and slammed in his face. I leaned on the door and pressed my hand on my forehead. I had fever. I walked to my room and I suddenly became dizzy. And before I knew it. I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guilty Pleasure EDITED  
**

**Feelings  
**

**Chapter 5

* * *

  
**

I grunted and moan as I woke up. I sat up and laid my hand on my head..

"Ugh headache.." I looked to my right and saw a familiar face sleeping.. I stood up and saw Kazune sleeping.. I thought back and remembered what happened. Then I sat on my bed... "He looked after me all night?" I whispered to myself.

I soon heard a yawn "Yeah I did.." He answered while he put his arms up.

"Why? Didn't I slap you?" I pondered.

He chuckled "Well you were drunk and you had a high fever I wasn't going to let you die there." He stood up. "Go back to your bed I make you some food" He winked and left the room.

I went back under the covers and and thought about yesterday... "Why did I get mad?" I whispered.

Later that morning when Kazune finished cooking.

"You didn't have to do this you know?" I said as I sat down on chair.

"Well your having a pretty bad hang over Miss Hanazono-san." He said placing the food on the table and siting down as well.

"So I am Hanazono-san again" I said taking a bite of my meal. He looked at me in the eye like if something was wrong. I stopped chewing "Call me Karin. Miss Hanazono-san is annoying." I finished chewing.

"Well 'Karin' I am sorry.." He truthfully said

I stopped. "Why?"

"Well yesterday when I..I-"

"Oh.." Soon the my phone was ringing. "Excuse me..." I stood up and answered the call "Hello?"

"Karin the boss wants you here, quick." Micchi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am not sure.. But we have a major lead on a criminal!"

"I'll be right there." I mumbled and hung up.

"What happened?" Kazune asked.

"They have a lead on you." I yawned "I gotta go.." I walked to my room and got changed.

When I finished changing I noticed Kazune left. I looked at the time and it was getting late I soon left my messy place.

As soon as I got in the car I realized how sorry Kazune left for yesterday. Something was wrong, he wasn't the usual self...well nether was I...after thinking I soon drove off.

I got there fast, I knew that it was going to be a pretty long day... plus my headache was killing.

"Karin! Karin!" I heard Micchi say as soon as I was in the office.

"What?"

"The boss's office."

"Yeah, Yeah I know."

"No you don't get it. You are in trouble."

"What?" I looked at him confused. Then I soon ran to the office. I flew the door opened and looked at the boss the I looked to the person in front of him, Kazune?

"Oh Karin sit down, next to Kujyou if you don't mind" I walked and sat down.

"Why are we here for?"

"I heard you two are dating." He smiled.

"What?" I turned around and looked at Kazune's smirking face. "Who said that?"

"Micchi of course." I soon remembered his words..

"Asshole." I mumbled to myself. "You have a misunderstand..Right? Kujyou?"

"That's right." He said while smirking "I won't date a girl like her sir."

"Ah." He chuckled "Lets get to work then. We have a lead on the person..."

"They robbed yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes we called you both it seems you guys weren't answering your phones."

"Oh."

"You guys are dismissed and good luck" He winked and I got annoyed

"Kujyou.. come to my office." I said once we were out the boss's office.

"Okay." he followed me and when we got there he closed door behind us.

"Still robbing I see." I said as I sat down.

"Well excuse me, have you forgotten what I am?" He said placing he coat on the coat hanger.

"Why do you rob? What do you do to the stuff?" I asked

"Sorry, but do you think I am going to tell that to a cop?" He sat down on the chair in front my desk.

"You are a cop yourself." I reminded him.

"But a bad one, not like you." He smirked "I don't give my heart and soul for this bullshit like you do."

I looked at him. We were back where we started, right before we started to get along. I sighed. "We have different thoughts of that."

He smirked and kept looking at me. "That's why we get along so well." He winked.

"Not funny."

"Not to point the obvious but you don't have a sense of humor."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Sorry but you have no right to insult me. I am doing you a favor remember."

He looked at me and stood up. "A favor? It should be me saying that!"

I stood up as well, the only thing between us now was my desk. "Excuse me?"

"How have you help me? You get drunk in a party. And now your telling me how bad I am and stuff. Look at your self. Your that girl who no one likes because of her attitude... No wonder your alone. You are not the person I thought you were.. You should be more like Him-" He stopped himself.

I was numb "More like who.." I whispered.

"...Himeka.."

"Leave." I whispered. My vision started to get shaky I felt broken I slowly sat down. Was I really a monster.

"Karin... I didn't mean to..."

"Didn't I tell you to leave!" I yelled as my tears started to fall. He soon left and I was left by myself to cry. My mind was mixed confused and as much as I didn't want to admit it my heart was broken too. I kept crying for a good 20 min... It took me a time to think. My life wasn't normal like before. I soon realized how Kazune became a good part of me. Why Kazune loved Himeka. And how different I was from her. I wiped my tears and came a fact... I shouldn't cry for him. I looked at the time and it was time for me to go. And so I did and I left work for a good week or two. I tried I should say. I did have Kazune chasing after but I pushed him out each time, told him to fuck him self and other vulgar saying but he would always come back waitiing for me to forgive him but I still would not.. But little did I know other things were head of me. Like the day I came back from work.

I opened my door and to my surprise a familiar person was in front of my door.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you...about Kazune..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Guilty Pleasure EDITED  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Matters

* * *

**

"H-Himeka?" I said as I blinked I still didn't capture the image.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Last time I saw her we were at the party and that was a week or two ago. Which brings me to remember what happened with Kazune. That bastard was going to pay especially how he has been bothering me for the past week or two . But now I have Himeka in front of me in my office which is giving me the bad vibe but I can't really do anything about it.

"Sure come in." I guess I wasn't going home anytime soon. She sat down and I sat on my chair. And I felt a cold look and it came from her.

"To be honest I thought you were the last person he would be with."

"Huh?" I looked at her confused. "What are you trying to say?" I crossed my arms.

"You and Kazune."She crossed her legs "Cop and Robber, it's simply ironic."

"Well Himeka or who ever you are... I don't think our relationship should interest you or anyone else." Our pretend relationship I should have said but my pride was indeed on the line.

She started to laugh. "Are you kidding me. Do you think I stupid? Of course it interests me."

"How?" I said rudely. I couldn't believe she had the guts, and less that we were fighting for Kazune, well that I was.

"I know Kazune is in love with me."

"Then go out with him."

"With you in the way?"

"You want him, have him." I had better things to do then fight with this snob.

"Very funny cop."

"Yes very," I said dryly.

"You know, you are harder than I thought." She stopped. "I know you have feelings towards Kazune, I am not blind. But I must say.." She stood up. "I won't let you have him, not when he is mine."

"I don't care for him like you think I do, Miss."

She laughed "Look Karin, he is not your kind. You don't belong with us. In our world you are the enemy, like we are in yours. So if you don't care for him don't keep him around." She opened the door. "If you don't like him let him go because, he doesn't need a cop. He needs a real women. And don't worry he will soon be mine and you wont have to worry." She closed the door and she was gone.

"Bitch." I mumbled. I stood up and finally went home.

As soon as I got home I laid on the couch not even bothering to change I looked to the sealing. I knew our relationship shouldn't be. Heck it wasn't even real. A cop can never fall in love with the foe. I am better off if he leaves with Himeka. That meant he won't have to bother me anymore. He would turn his self in. And I would have captured one of the most searched thief in Japan. I smiled but soon sat up. Did I really want that for him. I touched my lips. I wouldn't kiss him anymore.

He wouldn't take care for me.

He wouldn't make fun of me.

He wouldn't be with me.

I felt my heart tighten of the thought. My mind came to a conclusion that I wouldn't except. I stood up.

"No, No, No."I said walking to the bathroom. "It can't be. It can happen. I must be crazy" I closed the bathroom door and got my bubble bath supplies "I am just off today. Get your head together." I soon started the hot water running. "Its impossible." I stopped the running water and poured the bubble soap. I took my clothes off and got in the tub. "He is the last person. I am a cop and he is a thief." I closed my eyes and stopped thinking idiot ideas.

After a while, I finally got out. I got my robe and was out the bathroom. I soon felt a presence I walked to the living room and smiled as I turned to see the couch. But soon I was disappointed. I realized how used to Kazune I was by now. I went to my room and went to change.

He wasn't coming and I wasn't going after him.

After I was done and in my I turned the T.V. I looked at the moving pictures but my attention was on my thoughts. I haven't seen Kazune since the morning. I didn't like the heart pain I felt as I thought of that. I laid down on cuddle position. I missed Kazune. But did Kazune miss me? Was he with Himeka? I thought of Kazune and Himeka. I couldn't bare it. I felt a tear running down my face. I quickly sat up and wiped it off. "Fuck" I said to my self.

"Karin?"

I instantly smiled and looked around the room.

"Karin stop eating!" I looked at the t.v and frowned. It was a T.V show.

I looked at my hand and thought about Kazune again. "Why did you have to be the bad guy?" I said to myself. I laughed "What the hell am I saying! Me, Kazune? Hahaha I gone crazy" I stopped and was eaten by my own silence. I wouldn't except it. "He has Himeka, and I..." I never really had no one. I never let no one in. I soon start to realize he was right, I was all things he said I was.. I slowly started to cry. Did he changed me...

I stood up and I walked to the window where he would come in. I crossed my arms and soon excepted the fact. I couldn't hide it. I missed him. I needed him. I felt noting when he wasn't near me. He made me realized who I really was. And make me want to change for the better. I looked at the moon and smiled. For now I knew that...

I was completely in love with Kazune Kujyou. I was in love with the last person I should be in love with. I would have never thought it would happen to me. But as much as I can't admit, is as much I love him. But I know now that, I have to change. Not for him but for me. I smirked of the thought and then I walked to my room. I know what he meant when he said about falling in love with the enemy.

**Kazune's POV**

I looked outside my window. I didn't quiet know how Karin was. I felt awful. Even though a week or two had passed she still hasn't forgiven me and I felt guilty for making her cry. "I have to go see her." I whispered to myself. I stood up and then I heard the bell ring. I walk to the door and opened the door. "Himeka?" I said shocked.

"Kazune!" I felt her arms wrapped around my body. Himeka was my everything with her my worries disappeared. I knew she was my one love. "I missed you."

I kissed her forehead and hugged her. I felt a sense of completion.

She soon let go of me and smiled "Kazune I have to talk to you." She took my hand and sat me in the couch. I smiled, she was the same old Himeka.

Himeka and I are distant close family friends. I met her after her parents and mine died and she and I lived with her uncle. We grew up together.. and in my bliss teenage years she made me fall in love with her. I smiled as I recalled those years. "What happened?" I asked.

"Kazune..." she whispered. "Kazune... I am in love with you."

I looked at her confused and my heartbeat went fast like a horse with no handle yet I felt something missing. "Himeka..."

"Shh..." she pressed her finger on my lips "Don't say anything.. but since I saw you with Karin.. I realized I was in love with you Kazune. I broke with my boyfriend." she confessed.

I was still shocked when she press her lips into mine. I stood still for a second and soon kissed her back. I slowly brushed my lips to hers. I felt... noting.

I pulled away and looked at her straight in the eye "Himeka..I.."

She giggled and smiled "I do too." I soon start to kiss her again and tasted her mouth once more.

Himeka pulled back "Kazune?"

"Yes?"

She looked nervous "D-do you love Karin?" I felt a chill go through me..Karin..

I looked at her and gave her the answer that was best to my heart "No." I truly only have loved only her.

Himeka smiled and kissed me. But on mind was the time I first kissed Karin.

**Karin's POV**

My eyes flew open as I heard the bird chirping. I quickly sat up and saw the time, 10:53. I stood up and walked to my closet. I smiled as I looked for my clothes and soon went to change. As soon as I finish and went to look for my phone and dialed a number,

"Hello?" I said.

"Karin?" Micchi said.

"Thank goodness you answered, Hey tell the boss I won't be going to the office today."

"Okay... what bug bit you why aren't you coming? Actually why haven't you been coming for the last weeks!"

"I have things to to do. Well bye." I hung up the phone and smiled.

**Kazune's ****POV**

I ran to the office late. I opened Karins office to see Micchi playing with her chair.

"Oh Kazune... Err looking for Karin?"

"Uh..Yes...May I ask what are you doing here?"

"She called sick today... not that she was but she wanted to take the day off today."

"Oh, do you know where she is."

"Nope." I felt the need to see her. And I was going to look for her until I found her.

**Karin's ****POV**

I walked to the mall and went to every store and before I knew it I was full of bags. I sat down a bench and sighed. It was been a long day. I soon thought what Kazune was doing I looked at my cell phone.

"Lock down Lock down." I closed my eyes and sighed. The mall was being robbed. I looked at the panicking people and stood up. When would I be able to have a day off with no drama.

I started to walk around and looked what was wrong it seemed someone was robbing the jewelry store.

I walked to the store.

"Madam please step away." The security guard said.

"I am a detective, cop whatever you want to call me." I took out my badge out of my bag.

"O-oh sorry please do come in.." He started to walk away.

"Hey, wait.." I said "What happen here anyways?"

He turned around and said "It seems a person came in and without knowing he got most of the stuff in that store there is no proof at all yet."

"Okay, Thanks." I walked to the store and looked around I kept looking at the opened glass I looked at the left gems and turned around.

"Kazune?" I gasped.

**Kazune's POV**

I smirked to her respond "Yes Karin?"

She was still with shock I looked at her confused she looked different then last time. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten that I am your work partner?" She still had a shocked face. I walked toward her as she stepped backwards. "What's wrong Karin? You look different. Is something wrong because I am shocked to not see you at work as much as I used to I have to chase you down now a days..."

"I-I have things to do." She looked away to avoid my eyes. I saw the blush in her face. I kept looking at her. We were both quiet for a while. "Did you do this?"

I smirked. "Just to find you."

**Karin's POV**

My heart skipped in a beat I felt already my face getting warmer. I still tried to avoid his look "Can you stop? Why do you continue to look for me? I can't even get a day without you now." I rudely said. I looked at him to hide the fact what I felt for him. I looked at him straight in the eyes and felt my heart flutter. "Well..."

"I missed you" He mumbled

"What?" I bushed more than I could.

He chucked "Just kidding I just have something to tell you.." My heart couldn't take his tease. I felt uncomfortable with him alone..

"Well tell me later I gotta go." I walked away but I soon felt Kazune's hand griping my wrist

"No. I have to tell you Karin."

"Why?"

"It's about Himeka..."

I let go of Kazune's grasp and kept walking. "I don't need to hear it."

"Are you sure?"

I turned around and looked at him "What are you trying to say?"

"Himeka confessed to me last night." He walked towards me. "Do do you remember our deal?"

"How can I forget?" I said rudely

"Do you feel something for me?"

I was shocked. I knew the answer but my mind wouldn't let me say it. I felt my heart tighten. That was a question I wasn't ready to answer. "I don't. Didn't I answer this already. How can I like a guy like you!"

He looked at me hurt like if I said the wrong answer. "Its' fine then." he walked right passed me and left.

My emotions were confused, was he saying goodbye I turned around to call for him but it was too late. I left in my knees and thought; maybe he loved me and I, made him leave me just now.

I had lost him?

**Kazune's POV**

I got in my car and slammed the door shut. I didn't know what I was thinking. Why the hell did I think Karin had feelings for me? I furiously started the car and I was off. I felt rejection hit me hard on a girl I didn't love. I went over the speed limit when I realized I idiot I was. I soon got to my destination and got off the car. The more the time past the more Karin would fill my head. I knocked the door and as soon as the opened I got in one knee.

"K-Kazune? Why are you in one kn-"

"Marry me, Himeka." Karin didn't leave my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guilty Pleasure EDITED  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Broken Wedding Bells  
**

* * *

_Your Invited!_

_to,_

_Himeka and Kazune's wedding_

_Come and Join us in our special day._

_Blah blah blah-  
_

I looked in the back of the card and another message was written.

_Dear Karin,_

_I thank you for letting Kazune go.._

_Not for me but, for the better of everyone_

_I hope you come._

_Also please check your laundry basket_

_Love, Himeka_

"Bitch." I whispered I crumbled the paper and threw it to the trash. It has been weeks since I last seen Kazune. He quit work and no new robberies have occurred. And I didn't really mind that he didn't turn himself in because I want to personally catch him that's why I carry cuffs with all the time now. My life was back to normal. I was back to my daily routine only this time I was thought what Kazune was doing now. I sat on the sofa and turned on the T.V. I soon remembered what the letter said and went to my laundry basket. I noticed the basket quiet full I took off a shirt that was apparently hiding something...I looked and I was amazed. The basket was fulled with jewels, necklaces, diamonds and more.

"Mother F-ers!" I went to get my phone and called Micchi. And as always he answered.

"Hey Karin what's sup?"

"Come quick to my house!"

"What why?"

I looked at the basket. "I found the stolen jewels."

"I be there in a moment." He hung up. I kept looking at the basket. I was sick of Kazune's games.. I went the the living room and un-crumbled the piece of paper it was my turn to make suffer.

The heart I had was no longer there. I laughed as I felt darkness fill my body. I wasn't going to be pushed anymore and Kazune.. will regret the day he met me. I looked at the date of the wedding and smiled. It was perfect and I was going to ruin his day. I heard the bell ring answered it.

"Where is it? Micchi exclaimed.

"This way." I leaded him to my room and show him the basket. "It's unbelievable..." He said in shock.

"No it's not." I said coldly "What can you expect from Kazune."

He looked at me confused "What do you mean?"

I grinned "Its a long story my friend."

"Explain." He said crossing his arms.

It took me a while to explain I told him everything except that I fell in love with Kazune and how broke my heart and was about to marry another woman.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Micchi exclaimed

"I couldn't alright." I looked at him and smiled "But don't worry I'll get him."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"That's for me to know."

"Be careful of your actions because there aren't easy like your words." He got the laundry basket and pulled it all the way to the door. "Well I am going to take this to the office... Take care of your self."

"Yeah Yeah I know."

"See you later." He pulled the the basket out the door and he was gone. I closed the door and started to prepare for tomorrow.

I went to sleep early and morning came quick. I got up and got dressed.

I was soon wearing a white short dress. It had its sleeves on the side so my shoulders were exposed and it had a black line in the middle of the dress. I tied the black bow in the back and put on white long gloves aswell as white heels. I curried the tips of my hair and put on a white detective hats... I have a bunch of them but only one white. I wasn't a fan of make up but I still wore light pink lip gloss and I was ready to go.

I got my purse and I was off I looked at the invitation address and the church wasn't very far. I drove for 1 hour and I was there... Okay it was far. I got off the car and noticed the people were already coming. I walked to the church and quickly got in. I sighed of relief, when I saw that the groom wasn't here yet. I sat down near the front and in the corner far way from the aisle and waited... I saw how the aisles started to fill up. Then my wait was over.

After weeks of not seeing him I saw him. He looked great. He had a black tux and a tie that matched his eyes. He walked down the aisle and began talking to his friend. I looked at him carefully. He looked happy. My heart tighten again. I kept looking at him and thinking angry thoughts. He looked at the side I was siting. I gulped and and pushed my hat forward so my face wouldn't be seen. I looked up and my eyes met his.

And in that moment a song started to play. The crowd stood up and he gave his back on me. I looked to my back and the bride started to walk. I looked at her. And felt envy. She walked happy and smiling to everyone. My body was numb. Yet my anger got better than me. As soon she got to the groom we all sat down. Kazune had his back on me and Himeka was to stupid to notice me. I looked at both of them. They both looked happy. My heart tighten once more. Then the question came up.

"Does anyone have a reason for them to not get married?"

I closed my eyes "I do sir!" I stood up. I walked to the alter and looked at Himeka and Kazune.

"You!" Himeka yelled.

"K-Karin what are you doing?" Kazune said walking to me he tried to touch me but I backfired.

"Don't touch me!" I said as I pushed back his hand then I took out my badge and grinned "Your under arrest Kazune Kujyou."


	8. Chapter 8

**Guilty Pleasure EDITED  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Confessions**

**

* * *

**

"Your kidding me!" Kazune said as I handcuff his hands.

"Let him go!" His best man yelled.

"Please!" Himeka pleaded.

"No! He is wanted in many parts of Japan I won't him free."

"I returned the jewels!"

"That doesn't mean your free Kujyou." I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear "We had a deal didn't we?" I then started pulling him down the aisle

"You won't get away with this Karin!" I heard Himeka yelled as left the church.I close the down behind us and sighed.

"Good one Karin." He said as we walked to the car.

"Its Hanazono to you."

"Well Miss Hanazono." He smirked "Thank you for crashing my wedding."

"Hahaha very funny."

"I see you haven't change at all in the last weeks" He sighed "These Handcuffs are itchy.."

I open the car door for Kazune "Get in." He got in and soon smirked.

"Seat belt please."

I groaned and put on his seat belt and closed the door.

I went in the car and started the engine and Kazune started to laugh.

"Miss Hanazono, you really did miss me."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I missed you too, you know." My heart beat wildly as I bit my lip to stop my smile. "You know, I can say my feelings unlike you." I still had my eyes on the road " Admit it Karin you missed me."

"I didn't. I hate you."

"Fine, Fine you didn't"

I kept driving. And I was breathing hard as I smelled Kazune's scent, I opened the window and felt the rush of air relive me. I sighed as the green light turned to red. I turned to Kazune and he was sleeping. I couldn't help but smiling as he looked like a little boy. The light turned green and I continued driving.

"Mmm Karin." I heard Kazune mumble "I love you."

I saw shocked I looked at him quickly but saw he was still asleep. I sighed if only it was true. I looked at my gas tank and it was empty. I cursed under my breath and stopped at the gas station.

"Where are we?" Kazune said as he woke up.

"Gas station." I boldly replied, I got off the car and went to pay for the gas.

I filled the tank and was back in the car to be surprised.

"Kazune!" I said as he wasn't in the car. But coming out of the store with nachos. "What the hell!" I yelled as he got in the car.

"Oh you want some?" Kazune assumed.

"No! How the hell did you take off the cuffs!"

"Oh.." He started to laugh "I have my ways."

I started the car. "Asshole."

"Hey. I haven't eaten since the practice dinner yesterday. I thought I was going to eat at my own wedding." He chucked.

"Stop talking about that okay." I kept my eyes on the road.

"Why?"

I squeezed the steering wheel "Its annoying I am not a wedding person that's all"

"Oh is it that your jealous"

"For the last time! No!"

I heard the crunch of nachos " You know what I have learned about you.. your stubborn. You and me are not alike."

"I know we aren't."

"Why did you wait for my wedding to arrest me?"

"You didn't keep your promise. This is my payback."

"I don't think so... I bet if you tried you could have found me so I can't find a explanation other than that you-"

"No I don't!" I pulled the car over and stopped at a parking place. " Fine you want to go to your wedding! Fine! I will take you! In fucking chains that is!" I didn't give eye contact.

"Stop." I turned around and looked at Kazune. "I knew you would come to my wedding. Call me stupid but I knew where you were siting I just let you sit there to see what you were up to.."

"You knew..."

"Karin look. I never thought I would be saying this but..." He looked at the car's sealing. " Being with you made me different I wasn't that guy that would get pushed around anymore." He looked at me and smiled " I thank you for that."

I kept looking at him. I would always be his friend. "Friends?"

"Friends." He smiled. If only he knew...

"So your are getting married."

"Was."

"Why not anymore?"

"I found out it was only puppy love... I found out how controlling she was." He chuckled.

"Then why you proposed, as well as almost marring her?"

"I proposed to her when I was mad... I still don't understand why but... I thought that if I proposed to her I would no longer be mad." He laughed "I was wrong." He looked away for a bit "And as marring I don't know. I guess I was just waiting for a miracle."

I laughed. "You sound like a guy who needs to win the lotto."

He laughed. "What have you been up to?" He said turning his gaze to me.

"Tracking you down." I smiled.

"Stalker." He laughed. He looked at me and I looked at him we were but silent.. I kept looking at his features. He looked at me like a love stuck fool. I didn't know if it was good... or bad. "Karin.." he whispered.

My breathing pace kept increasing, "What?" I manged to say.

" I think I might have fallen for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Gulity Pleasure EDITED  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

**How I Feel About You Now**

**

* * *

**

He keep his eyes on me. He sighed and looked away. "I know it sounds weird but... When I was Himeka this time I kept think of you Karin... When I was with her I realized it wasn't you, and you are what I want most right now."

My mind was closed I still didn't captured the image... I felt a huge happiness inside but I still felt my hard tighten when I thought it wasn't true. "You were about to marry her today, you expect me to believe that." I did not dare to face him.

"You got me before we said the I Dos or have you forgotten." He chucked and looked at me.

"I don't feel for you like that." My lie number one.

"Don't lie to me Karin, Just because your a detective doesn't mean we can't-"

"Its not that." My lie number two.

I looked way and looked at the passing cars.

"Karin, god dammit! Think for yourself for once!"

"I am. You don't understand it" And my lie number three.

"Maybe your right I don't understand it. I guess I thought wrong... your aren't the girl I thought you are... Sorry to trouble you." I heard him say. "Don't worry, I leave you alone so you can have your old life back." The door opened. "Goodbye, Miss Hanazono-san" He got out the door and shut it close. I started the car and drove away.

**/-_-_-/Two Years Later/ -_-_-/**

"Karin! Congrats!"

"Aww thanks Micchi!" I hugged him.

"Well I knew you had it coming, Karin... Or should I say boss."

"Hahaha Karin is fine. I just have to pack this office so I can move to the bigger one." I said as I put stuff in a boxes.

"Hi Karin!" Jin said as he came through the door.

"Jin!"I exclaimed and hugged him. "What are you doing here!"

"I heard the good news!" He kissed my cheek. "And came running here."

"It isn't that much its just a promotion." I said still packing " Now if you don't mind I have to pack to go to the other office." I smiled

"What's that Karin?" Jin said as he pointed to the small box in a corner.

"Huh I didn't notice it..." I walked and picked it up. "I don't remember this here..." I open the same wooden box.. "Wha..."

"Karin, would you marry me?" Jin said has he got in one knee. I took out the gorgeous ring.

"Jin! I... don't know what to say I..."

"Karin I know we have only been together for a year but.."

"Jin you didn't have to do this..." I said still in shock.

"Karin your everything for me.." I looked at him and then to the ring. It didn't feel right no... It wasn't right.

"Jin I... I am not ready for this.." I got in one knee to be face to face to him. I smiled "I am sorry just give me more time." His smile sadden but he knew I wasn't ready.

He smiled "Anything for you." He leaned over and kissed me.

" I am sorry to interrupt the lovely kiss kiss love love not ready thing but boss wants to tell you something."

"Oh." I stood up and walked to my soon to be office. "Yes sir?" I said as I came in.

"Ah Karin I have good news for you!"

"Yes?" I said as I sat down.

"Since your going to be the boss of this so I was thinking that before you do become the boss you should meet up with my co-partner from England..."

"Oh... Do I have to go..." I said sighing.

"Of course! I am still your boss you know..."

"I know but.."

"Don't worry! I have everything paid!" He said handing me the ticket and papers... "And when you get back your office will be up and ready!"

"Fine sir." I stood up. "When's the flight?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll head home then."

"Bye Karin." I closed the door and sighed.

"What's wrong Karin?" Jin said as he walked towards me.

"I have to go to England for a while..."

I found myself on the airplane siting down reading a book. I looked over the window and saw what was London I sighed. I was in London. I fasten my seat belt for landing. And closed my book. I realized I should stop reading romantic tales they are for fat single middle aged ladies. When all the arriving and mess was over I went to my hotel. My life was really just job. I laughed of the thought while looking out side the window. Now I thought about Kazune. I walk to the bed and dropped myself on the bed. I haven't seen him since that day. He left with no trace. God knows if he is even alive. But it was days like this I missed him the most. I wished I would said yes to him and kissed him right there. But he was done. And done with my life. Now I was in good relationship with a great guy. Everything was perfect just like before I met Kazune and before he started robbing. I went under the covers and slept I was to tried to even start unpacking my suitcase. All I wanted to do is escape from my life and live in Kazune's. I admit I haven't forgot him for one second.

I yawned as I woke up from my slumber. I looked at the watch and cursed the time zone. I quickly combed my hair and let it down. I also put my usual outfit. A tucked in white shirt, a navy skirt that started from my hips and ended right before the knee. And a navy coat and a detective hat. That's probably the only thing that hasn't change . I dashed out the hotel and got in a cab. And in thirty minutes I was there. I looked at the building and it was huge. I went in and it was busy like all offices were I went in and was led to the office of the leading man.

"Ah Hanazono nice meeting you." The old man said.

"Hello" I smiled as I sat down. "Nice meeting you."

"I heard so many good things about you."

"Um... Thanks."

"Thats why we would love you to work with you today."

"No problem I would love to work with you guys too."

"Thank you Hanazono. I am actually planing to retire myself."

"Oh."

"Yes I have my eye on our top detective but I want you know him too."

"I see..."

"You meet him at the meeting today. He is actually at a crime scene right now."

"Who is he exactly?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry Hanazono he won't take over your department, even though he can. He is the best of the best."

"And so am I." I smiled I wasn't scared of Mister wonder boy.

He chuckled again. "Lets get to work now."

I looked at the time and looked at the table. Was I really the only girl here. As we sat we waited for Mister wonder boy to come. He was already one hour late. I looked at the empty seat and that's when the door opened.

"Sorry I am late..." He mumbled "I was finishing analyzing evidence from today's morning scene." My heart stopped. I knew that voice. I turned around and my eyes widen.

"Hanazono this was the guy I told you about." I stood up and kept my stare. But he didn't take a notice of me.

"Kazune..." I whispered.

"Kujyou." He said dryly and then looked at me indifferent. He then took a seat in his chair as I sat in mine. I didn't believe it.

"You guy's know each other?"

"Yes." I said as I looked at Kazune. He opened his folder to take papers out. It's seemed like he wasn't listening.

"Hananzono and I were work partners in Japan." He then said as no one talked. But he still didn't look up not even to see me. My heart tighten as I saw Kazune. He wasn't the one I knew. "Are we going to start or are we going to discuss Hanazono's past relationship with me." He stood up and started to write on the white board. I kept quiet. Kazune wasn't the same. He continued talked about the cities crimes etc. I kept looking at him as he talk. He spoke with no emotion nor did he look at me.

"What do you think Hanazono?" The chief asked. I looked confused I really wasn't paying attention. "About the plan of taking out the homeless center and adding a new station." He then he said after noticing I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh that.." I said.

"We are not here to daydream Hanazono. Just because your a boss now doesn't mean you have the right to not pay attention. Hanazono you're not being professional." Kazune said as he continued writing on the board. Every little bit of me wanted to slap him right there.

"Well excuse me." I started. " Something was keeping my mind in blank. But I think the idea of a new stations is quiet idiotic." Kazune stopped writing. "I think only a cold hearted would do such a thing to the homeless people. Anyhow the new station would also bring more costs to the city not only that put it bring attention to the press for doing such a heartless thing to the homeless. The new station is also isn't needed by the way this station is doing everything so well." I looked at the faces of the people, they were shocked. I looked at Kazune who put his marker and turn around and looked at me.

And just like me...He was mad. "Is that all you got Hanazono."

"Better than you Kazune."

"It's Kujyou." He said coldly. I stood up and and slammed my hand on the table. I couldn't take it. I wasn't used to Kazune hating me nor being rude to me. I looked at him. But he still looked indifferent to me and to everyone. This man wasn't Kazune.

"I-"

"Both of you guys have great ideas." The chief said as he cut me off. I sat back down and looked the other way. I couldn't look at Kazune anymore. I gulped as I felt my throat burn. I wanted to cry right there.

As the meeting ended I no longer made contact to Kazune. I stood up and walked to the boss's office I closed the door and sighed. I sat down and waited for the chief to come. I looked at the seat and thought this would be Kazune's office soon. And that's when the door opened.

"What do you think" The chief said as he sat down.

"He is perfect for the job. He just needs a heart." I said smiling. I had to do everything to hide my feelings for Kazune.

"I thought you would say the opposite."

"No, I don't hate him."

I walked out the station and sighed. I looked up to the sky and saw the falling snow flakes. I then walked straight and started to wait for a cab.

"Do you like me now." My eyes widen as I turn around to see Kazune. He looked at me still with his cold eyes. He walked towards me and stopped one feet away from me.

"No." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Why not aren't I good enough for you now." I looked at him shocked. I felt full of anger. He was trying to say he became a monster for me. I then slapped him as I couldn't contain my anger.

"Your not Kazune... You're a bastard. How can you say that! I...I will never like you!" I practically yelled.

"Forget it." He plainly said. I kept looking at him as he walked away. I hear a car honk. I turned around and saw my cab. I got on the cab speechless again.

I did the wrong thing again.

"Flight 9798 now boarding destation Japan non-stop." The lady called. I stood up with my luggage at hand. I looked at the window and saw it was raining. For the past days I sat in my hotel doing noting and finally I get to leave him. I walked to the line of boarding passengers. I looked at the T.V and there was a news report. I felt something was wrong. Then I heard Kazune's name in the report. I looked the T.V.

"Kujyou help solve the case of the serial killer.. They found the man at a local Burger King." And that's when it hit me.

"Miss are you ready." The flight attendant asked as I was next to enter.

"No." I then dropped my bag and started to run. Everything made sense to me. He became a detective to be with me. He change to show me what he was capable of. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I was the one who let him down this time. He became what his because I broke his heart.

And I broke my own.

I wiped my eyes and got in the nearest cab.

"Where to miss?" The diver asked.

"To the nearest Big 5."

I really didn't know why I even did what I did. I went to Big 5, got a hockey mask, and the most real gun I could find (of course it was a bb gun.) Then went to rob a jewel store well five of them. And I was in the 6th I heard the cops coming and I was full of energy. I threw the bag of jewels which made a mirror break. Who knew this was fun. I turned off all the lights so I would be unseen. I took out my bb gun and hid. I then heard someone come in... I closed my eyes.

"Who is in here?" I then opened them... I didn't have to rob another shop now.

"Where back were we started." I said still hidden, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Who is this?" Kazune said as he pointed the gun he still didn't recognize my voice.

I stood up and looked at him. He had his back on me. "Over here." I said. He looked dumb folded. I smiled and took of my mask. He dropped his gun as I walk towards him.

"Hananzono..." He whispered.

"It's Karin for you." He was still in shock. "Its the opposite now." I said as I walked to the broken cabinet and starting getting the rubies. "Your the cop and I am the robber." I then got my bag and put the rubies in the bag.

"Why are you doing this." Kazune said as he walk towards me and my bag.

"To prove my mistake." I then got the bag and droped all the jewels on the floor... yes even the ones I barley but in. "I don't care if your the robber and I am the cop or the other way around." I dropped my gun and contiuned. "I will always love you anyways." I smiled. He looked stunned. Then suddenly he grabbed my arm. "Kazune wha-" He then pulled me for a hug.

"You idiot." He mumbled. "You didn't have to do this you could just told me." I close my eyes and hugged him back.

"Kazune I am sorry I did. I was a reta-" He pushed me away and pressed his lips against mine. I froze but then kissed back. I pulled away and smiled as Kazune chuckled.

"I love you Miss Hanazono-san" He said as he kissed my hand.

I smiled and got my bb gun "Sorry Mister Kujyou but you'll have return all the this junk." I winked and walked out the back door."See ya next time."

"Wait!" Kazune exclaim.

"Can't you see I am running away from the law Mister Kujyou."

"Not with out this..." Kazune said as he picked up something from the floor and walked towards me.

"What is it?" I said before the cops smelled something fishy.

He got my hand and kissed it then he put on a beautiful emerald ring. "Bye soon to be Miss Kujyou."

I looked at him shocked. He then kissed my cheek and then my lips. He slowly brushed his lips against mine. He then softly licked my lip for entrance. He then slowly pushed away and planted butterfly kissing on my neck as he started to move his left hand under my shirt. I moaned of pleasure but I knew that if I didn't leave now we would be caught having sex. I push away."Sorry Mister Kujyou. I have to run lets continue another time." Then I ran out the back door. I smiled as I ran. I could used to this.

"Stop it Kazune!" I said as he shot me with his water gun. We both moved to America. Kazune was a outlaw in Japan and I was a outlaw in England. Now we live in a house in... I am not sure.

"Make me." He said as he shot me with the water gun.

I Never thought I would end up like this. I ran in the house and locked the door. "Hahahahaha now you can't come in." I went in our room and hid. We didn't even act like adults. I heard the door open and foot steps coming in. I got ready.

"Were ar-" I jumped on him and dropped him on the bed.

"Guess what!" I said as I was on top on him.

And this is how are new life began.

"What is it Miss Kujyou?"

I smiled "I am having your baby Mister Kujyou!"

THE END


End file.
